


Mindless

by DonnaAlina1



Series: Sexy Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Business, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Kinks, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaAlina1/pseuds/DonnaAlina1
Summary: Someone with the power of lust gives all. Not to mention if that power can give more than just a normal night.
Series: Sexy Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592980
Kudos: 1





	Mindless

She was only seventeen, yet somehow she managed to get someone with a powerful lust growth. She didn't know what she got into, but she knew that it would either be painful, or pleasurable.

And it was the latter that happened.


End file.
